


Never Be Hungry

by veryveryverytemporarily



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Family, Love and Lust, M/M, Overheard Conversations, doubts, private moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryveryverytemporarily/pseuds/veryveryverytemporarily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Carly does some soul searching about her relationship with Marlon, she finds herself a secret witness to Robert and Aaron when they think they are alone. Isp. by the amazing fic A Private Moment by Hayfieldmc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Be Hungry

_The problem is…_  She bites her lip unsure. Not unsure of the thought, but unsure of the consequences of finishing it. But the thought comes insistently, blowing down her defenses like a storm against a sea wall. _The problem is that maybe it’s April she’s in love with, April and the ghost of Donna, not Marlon at all._

She’s outside in the car park. There’s some ridiculous Dingle do going on inside, and for now, she needs a breather. After all, she’s not a Dingle. Yet.

She’s a Hope.

So far she’s spent a lifetime clinging on to that name. So is this it? Is this what she’s been waiting for?

This kind family man? This awkward beanpole of good sense and sensitivity? She touches her lips, pushing down a smile. And a nice kisser, too. And a nice lover. It works between them, doesn’t it? And, added bonus, a chef! She’ll never be hungry, not if he serves up the sauce with sandwiches, like the day before, and in an apron. The smile forces itself back and then changes to a frown.

So why the doubt now?

She saw it in the faces of her girlfriends when she told them. The way they said his name, lengthening the first syllable, dropping the second.

‘Come on, ladies, be glad for me, then!’ She’d said.

‘Yeah, Yeah. Course. But he’s hardly Marlon Brando, is he?’ Tracy had voiced what they were all thinking.

‘Which matters why exactly?’

‘Well, I don’t know, it’s just nice to have something nice to look at when you’re, you know… I mean he’s got you to look at, and you’re gorgeous, so shouldn’t it work both ways?’

Marlon’s family seemed equally bemused, amused even. She can take it. She wears her thick skin well after years of practice.

Weird that out of all them, it’s Robert Sugden who gets to her. Robert Sugden, who’s never even looked at her unless it was to order an Americano when she used to help out at her Dad’s café.

Even then he didn’t see her, not really see her, though for a while she looked at him, checking him out from behind the counter as she emptied the grounds from the coffee machine. Perhaps it was the smell of money that had piqued her interest, when he was still with the Whites, with Chrissie, when money was her main concern. And then it turned out that he’s gay, or heteroflexible or whatever he is, and he’s with Aaron anyway. But he still smells of money and she has to admit that she still looks, now and again.

They were in the back, behind the bar when she overheard them. She’d gone looking for Marlon in the kitchen, but they were standing closer than she’d seen them stand when they were in public and she’d hovered, not wanting to interrupt them in a private moment. Robert was leaning against the wall, hands in pockets.

‘Well that’s not going to last.’

‘Why’d you say that? He’s a nice enough bloke. They seem good together if you ask me.’

‘Come on, she’s… I mean she’s…  Well, she’s completely out of his league.’

‘Yeah? Well, maybe that’s what people say about you and me.’

‘Don’t be daft. You’re just totally… irresistible.’ Robert’s voice had gone soft and he was grinning, flirting.

‘No. You got me wrong, mate. I meant, people say _I’m_ out of _your_ league.’ Aaron flirted back. Aaron had caught him by the collar of his shirt as Robert looked back at him with raised eyebrows, and leaning forward he kissed him. Robert took his hands out of his pockets and held him by the waist.

She shouldn’t have been there, they’d thought they were alone.

But when he looked up he’d seen her. He looked straight at her so she’d felt exposed by his pale eyes.

‘Sorry, err...’ She pointed in the direction of the kitchen. ‘Just going through.’

 

Now she’s standing in the dark in the car park and she replays Robert’s words. She argues back that, actually, Marlon is a catch for a girl like her, an established man with a home and a profession and a family. There’s April, and Leon too. Billy. In her mind always Billy, who never left her, never leaves her cos she holds on so tight. Billy and Donna. Is that what this is for?

She hears a car drive up, the smooth roll of tires on the gravel, then doors opening and closing and Robert and Aaron get out. Aaron turns to walk into the pub, but she watches as Robert stops him, a hand on his elbow.

‘Hang on a minute. It’s going to be packed in there with your family once we get in. So just give me a moment alone will you. I’ve been waiting all afternoon.’ She hears him say.

‘Is that right?’ Aaron turns. He laughs and lifts a hand to Robert’s chest. ‘And what, exactly, have you been waiting for?’

‘Come here, and I’ll show you.’

Grabbing him by the belt hoops of his jeans, Robert walks him backwards until Aaron’s pressed up against the side of the car.

She really ought to leave, but if she steps out of the shadow where she’s standing they’ll see her and think she’s perving on them or something. And this would be a second time. So she waits. She wants to look away, but her eyes are drawn by the intensity of the way they stand, so close together.

Robert’s hand reaches up to the side of Aaron's face. She sees his thumb slide deliberately down over his cheek and jawline, stopping near his mouth. They look so intently into each other’s eyes that she’s almost ready to take a risk and try to go back inside, doubting that they’d notice her, but she still waits. Robert lowers his head and places his mouth against Aaron’s throat.

She’s close enough to hear their shoes shuffle on the gravel. Aaron says Robert’s name softly.

 Robert kisses him in response.

His hands are on his arms now, stroking upwards to his shoulders and back to his throat as if he can’t get enough of him.

They pull apart slowly.

‘You want to go somewhere else?’ She hears Aaron whisper.

Robert nods and they get back in the car. Then the engine starts and they’re gone.

In the quiet left behind she notices the evening air has suddenly got chilly.

There’s a voice at her elbow.

‘What are you doing out here on your own, are you alright?’

It’s Marlon.

‘I’m fine, fine.’ She answers. ‘Just, you know, getting some air.’

‘Come on inside, then. You must be feeling a bit hungry and I’ve made this brilliant quiche. I know you’re going to like it. Well, probably not so brilliant, but you’ll love the chips at least.’

‘I’m going to love it.’

Marlon searches her face and places his hands on her shoulders.

‘You sure you’re alright?’

She kisses him and the kiss is sweet and feels good. It feels like home.

‘Fine. And you know, you’re right. I am hungry!’


End file.
